


Superman VS a Stormtrooper

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs Prompts [2]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Chuck brings a guy home from the bar
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Series: Chuck vs Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Superman VS a Stormtrooper

Chuck knew this was a bad idea, and he knew that Casey and Sarah would probably yell at him for this but at this moment in time he didn’t care. I mean once the Stormtrooper takes his helmet off if Chuck flashes then he can escape, he was sure of it. And it’s not like he planned to be taking this stranger back to his apartment but he was horny and this guy, he was pretty sure it was a guy, had been flirting with him all night and he bought him a few drinks and some nachos, the Stormtrooper didn't take is helmet off so he didn't eat, he used a straw for his drinks. Chuck thought it was weird but sometimes people just wanted to stay in character.  
He doesn’t even know the last time he had sex, Sarah broke up with him over a year ago, which at first he didn’t understand and was really down, but then he realized it really was for the best. He has tried three times to have a one night stand but once Morgan was at their apartment and made things really weird and the guy left, the other two times were stopped by Casey and Sarah.  
So tonight was the night, Sarah and Casey said they wouldn't call him, and Morgan is with Alex at another party, so tonight he was going to sleep with a stranger and he was so excited, he hoped it was worth it because the only man he has slept with is Bryce and that was in college, he missed dick.

Chuck thought the guy would have taken his helmet off on their uber ride back to Chuck’s apartment, but he didn’t and now they were standing in Chuck’s living room.  
“So um, do you want to uh take that off or?”  
“Not into a Star Wars kink?”  
“Uh well kinda but I also like kissing, and I’d also like to see who I’m about to have sex with, well I hope that’s what is about to happen”  
The stormtrooper let out a small laugh, “Are we going to do it in here?”  
“Oh no, my room is this way” Chuck let the guy to his room, this was so stupid, he didn’t even know the guy's name or what he looked like, fuck. He was gonna get murdered and he brought the killer back to his apartment, Casey was going to be so mad.  
The stormtrooper, Chuck was going to just call him Gary at this point, he wasn’t sure where that name came from but it was the first one that popped in his head, he started to take his costume off, but not the helmet. “That’s a really nice costume, where did you get it”  
“Online, why are your clothes still on?”  
“Oh uh I need help unzipping” Chuck snapped off the cape and let it fall to the ground.  
“How much padding is there?”  
“Oh shit, uh I hope you weren’t expecting like super sexy buff Superman under this thing, if so I am sooo sorry” Chuck turned around so his back was to Gary “You can leave if you want” he mumbled.  
“I don’t want to” The once muffled voice from under the helmet was now clear and very familiar in his ear. He turned around quickly to see Casey standing there in just in a pair of Darth Vader boxers  
“What the hell are you doing?”  
Casey looked around “I thought we were going to have sex”  
“Ha.ha.ha” Chuck glared “I hate you...ugh I just wanted to get laid and once again you are stopping me”  
“I’m not stopping you”  
“You spent the entire night stopping me from talking to anyone else and I brought you back to my place instead of someone I can sleep with”  
“Here’s the truth Bartowski, and I’m only going to say it once, so listen” he stepped closer to Chuck “I like you, a lot”  
Chuck laughed but quickly stopped when Casey glared at him  
“This isn’t a joke, I hate saying this shit out loud, I hate feeling like this, so why the fuck would I joke about it?”  
“Sorry” Chuck mumbled  
“We don’t have to sleep together, I just thought if you didn’t know it was me I could show you who I was as a potential boyfriend and have you not freak out like you are now”  
“I’m not freaking out”  
“Chuck I’ve known you for five years, you’re freaking out”  
“Okay maybe a little, you were wearing a stormtrooper costume and now you’re half-naked wearing Star Wars boxers, my boner is confused”  
Casey smirked “Mine isn’t”  
“Cause I’m Superman?”  
“No” Casey pulled the costume off Chuck’s shoulders, letting it fall down his arms “Because you’re Chuck Bartowski”  
Chuck closed the gap between them “That was the best thing anyone has ever said to me, I’m going to kiss you now” he gave him a small peck before shyly backing away.  
“Where the hell are you going?” Casey’s grip was strong on the back of his neck as he yanked him forward. When their lips pressed together the force kind of hurt but Chuck didn’t care, his mind went blank when Casey’s tongue pressed between his lips, apparently, it’s been so long he forgot what to do, or maybe it was just because Casey was kissing him but he quickly figured it out.  
It switched from eager to gentle and Casey’s thumb was lightly rubbing the back of his neck with his thumb while Chuck’s hand ran through Casey’s chest hair, which he has been fantasizing about doing for years.

“Do you want this Chuck?” Casey pulled away breathless.  
“Yeah, yeah I want that so bad but um did you do the Star Wars boxers just for me”  
“Maybe” he smirked  
Chuck continued taking the rest of his costume off. “Why now?”  
Casey shrugged “You’ve been so far up the blonde’s ass when have I had the chance”  
“I’ve never been in her...um anyway”  
Casey laughed. “Can we save this emotion bullshit for after the orgasms”  
“Good idea...yeah okay um I have lube and condoms” Chuck walked over to his nightstand and pulled out a bottle and box.  
Casey grabbed the box and growled “Hate these”  
“Um sorry?” Chuck wasn’t sure what to say  
“This brand is a tad too small for me, I’ll wear a condom if you want me to, I can walk over to my apartment and grab some”  
“Like that?” Chuck looked him up and down again, he was never going to forget this, it was the sexiest thing he has ever seen.  
Casey grabbed Chuck’s robe off the back of the door and put it on “I’ll be right back” he kissed him before climbing out his window.  
Chuck wasn’t sure what to do, he was still in shock, but also couldn’t stop thinking about how big Casey dick probably was, so he decided that he might as well get started. He pulled the blankets to the end of his bed before taking his briefs off and laying down.  
He had done a little prep in the shower before going to the party so he easily pressed one of his lubed up fingers inside himself. He has done this many times while thinking about Casey and this is the first time he is thinking about Casey and not feeling slightly guilty about it. Usually he would start jacking off first but wanted to try and last as long as possible, moaning as he pressed in a second finger he heard Casey growl, his eyes shot open to see Casey fully naked standing at the foot of the bed fully naked.  
“Oh uh hi” Chuck said shly, not sure if he should keep going or stop, but Casey answered that question for him.  
“Don’t stop” Casey growled.  
Chuck’s eyes followed Casey’s hand as he stroked his length a few times, “Are you just gonna watch?” Chuck blushed  
“Until you are ready for me to fuck you”  
“Can you lay down next to me...I...um...I’d like to kiss you some more and um touch you”  
Casey didn’t say anything, but he moved to the other side of the bed, setting a handful of condoms on the side table then laid down next to him

Chuck was up to three fingers and was more than ready to have Casey inside of him, he wrapped his other hand around Casey’s dick to see just how thick he was, and yeah maybe three fingers wasn’t enough but he was going to chance it because he wanted to feel the stretch. “That’s nice”  
“Thanks” Casey smirked and Chuck had to kiss him, he pressed his body against Casey’s pushing him onto his back, reaching over, without looking he grabbed a condom.  
Sitting up on Casey’s thighs, he seriously could not stop staring at his body, especially his eyes and his red lips and all the hair on his chest, and the line of hair leading to his thick uncut cock that had him drooling, this wasn’t going to last long. His hands were shaking as he opened the condom, Casey grabbed his hand “You okay?”  
“Great, just starting to freak out”  
“Why?”  
“Um you’re...well you’re you”  
Casey glared “What?”  
“I just can’t believe this is about to happen” Chuck wiped the small amount of lube that was on his hand along Casey’s cock before sliding the condom on. “And it’s been a while, so be nice”  
Casey picked up the bottle of lube from where Chuck had left it on the bed and squeezed some on the tip of the condom, Chuck rubbed it up and down a few times, then wiped his hand on his sheet, he would worry about that later.  
He scooted forward getting up on his knees he reached down holding the base of Casey’s dick in his hand as he lowered himself down, taking it slow because yeah the stretch was really nice but also he has never had anything this thick inside of him. He was excited.  
Casey had to close his eyes and take a few slow breaths, because it was almost too much, he hasn’t been with anyone but his right hand in many many years and he is finally getting what he has wanted since he came to Burbank. His fingers dug into Chuck’s hips as Chuck dropped down the last few inches making them both moan out.  
“I’m so sorry” Chuck planted his hands on Casey’s chest  
“S’fine” he ran his hand up Chuck’s chest to the back of his neck pulling him down so he could kiss him, and give them both some time to adjust.  
Chuck slowly rocked his hips back and forth, moaning into Casey’s mouth.  
When Chuck felt ready he sat up bracing his hands on Casey’s chest, his thumbs running over his nipples making his hips buck off the bed.  
“Nice” Chuck smirked  
“Move or I’m going to flip us over”  
Chuck planted his feet on the bed and started bouncing up and down, he started slow but the noises coming from Casey make him want to hear more so he moved quicker, but not too much because he didn’t want his legs to give out before he came.  
“You’re so beautiful” Casey’s hand cupped Chuck’s face, his thumb running over Chuck’s bottom lip. Chuck huffed out a small laugh, no one had ever called him beautiful before, he playfully nipped at Casey’s thumb to distract from how big he wanted to smile, he didn’t want to get too excited about it just in case.  
Casey moved his hand slowly down Chuck’s chest, through his small patch of chest hair, he pinched one of Chuck’s nipples making him gasp and mess up the nice rhythm he had going. “Fuck”  
Casey smirked, he was going to have fun with that later, but right now making Chuck shiver was not what he wanted so he kept moving his hand down Chuck’s abdomen, where his muscles were starting to get a small outline, Casey couldn’t wait to lick and kiss all over Chuck’s body, especially this, he wrapped his hand around the base of Chuck’s dick, it was thinner than his but longer, hell he might even Chuck fuck him he was so desperate to have this nerd.  
“Yes Casey, holy fucking hell, I’m gonna come….I’m sorry” he blushed.  
“Don’t be” Casey ran his thumb over the leaking tip, using the precome to make the slide of his hand easier, “That’s the point” He winked, that was all it took for Chuck to come. His orgasm crashed over him, his fingers gripping Casey’s pecks as he yelled out his name, he tried to keep moving but he couldn’t think straight. Casey must have been able to tell because he quickly moved his hands to Chuck’s hips, lifting him up just enough, bending his knees he planted his feet on the bed, thrusting up into Chuck maybe a dozen times before coming.  
Chuck fell forward catching himself with his hands on the pillow next to Casey’s face. Kissing him hard. 

“Holy shit did that actually just happen” Chuck rolled off up Casey “My legs are jello”  
“Was great” Casey pulled off the condom and tied it shut, grabbing a tissue out of the box on the nightstand and wrapping it up to throw away later.  
“So is this where we talk about our feelings?”  
“No” Casey looked down at the mess on his stomach “This is the part where we shower before your spunk dries in my hair”  
“Eww who says spunk, that sounds so nasty”  
Casey laughed, climbing out of the bed, grabbing the wadded up tissue and another condom, and heading out of Chuck’s room to the bathroom, he really hoped Morgan and Alex kept their word that they would be gone all night or they would be getting an eyeful.  
Chuck laid there for a little bit longer, stretching out his back and legs before he got up and headed into the bathroom. “Guess I should have knocked”  
“We just fucked, you can join me in the shower”  
Chuck slid the glass door open and stepped in, Casey wasted no time pressing him against the tiled wall, “Woah” Chuck was glad Casey had a good hold on him because he would have slipped.  
“Think you can get it up again” he growled in Chuck’s ear, his hands tight on Chuck’s thighs as he lifted his legs up, Chuck took the hint and wrapped his legs around Casey’s waist.  
“Uh yeah, yeah I think so, especially if you keep biting at my neck lick that” Chuck moaned “Feels nice”  
Casey adjusted so Chuck could feel his dick hardening “Call me John” his words were mumbled against Chuck’s neck.  
“What?”  
Casey looked into Chuck’s eyes “Call me John”  
“Like just for sex or”  
Casey rolled his eyes “Nevermind”  
“Or Colonel” Chuck wiggled his eyebrows “That’s kinda hot”  
Casey growled into a kiss.

“I won’t be able to walk or sit for daaaayyy” Chuck pulled his blanket over them.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever had sex four times in a row, my dick has no idea what the hell is going on” Casey wrapped his arm around Chuck’s middle, pulling him closer, he lightly kissed along his should  
“We can give my ass and your dick a break and go get tested so we can have more fun with less latex” Chuck let out a small laugh “I mean if we are going to continue this”  
“I told you earlier Chuck, I’ve liked you for a long time, I want this to be a forever thing”  
“Me too” Chuck laced his fingers with Casey’s, pulling his hand up to kiss the back of it “I’d really like that” he kissed his hand again “John”  
Casey growled “You’re going to use that against me now aren’t you”  
“Yeah one hundred percent, give you all the inappropriate boners”  
“That’s nothing new”  
“If I tell you all the stories about mine will you tell me about yours?”  
“How about over breakfast in a few hours”  
“Pancakes?”  
“Pancakes”


End file.
